1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic composite comprising particles of an inorganic compound and particles and whiskers of silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride and silicon oxide, and to a process for producing the ceramic composite. Further, this invention relates to an electric conductor, heater and sliding material comprising the ceramic composite.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramics to be used as a conducting material, structural material or other material have recently been required to have properties of high strength at high temperatures, high toughness, high thermal shock resistance and high accuracy of dimension. Such ceramics are known to include inorganic compounds such as carbides, nitrides, oxides, borides, silicides and oxynitrides. For example, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, alumina and zirconia are known inorganic compounds used in making ceramics. Each of these ceramic materials is rarely used by itself in order to achieve the excellent properties mentioned above. Therefore, many proposals have been made to achieve such properties by selecting combinations of the ceramic materials, and changing the design of the structure.
Hitherto, heaters have been comprised of metal or ceramic. The metal heater includes nichrome or tantalum. This heater has poor heat resistance and degrades at a temperature of 1,000.degree. C. or higher.
Ceramic heaters are generally comprised of materials including silicon carbide, stabilized zirconia, lanthanchromite, molybdenum silicide and the like. These ceramic materials have a relatively high electric resistance, and thermorunaway easily occurs. It is difficult to control the temperature in such heaters since the ceramic materials from which they are made have a negative resistance-temperature coefficient. Furthermore, these ceramic materials are defective in that they are poor in mechanical strength and thermal shock resistance. Therefore, attempts have been made to substitute new electrically conductive ceramics for the above-mentioned ceramic materials.
For example, Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 57-41796 describes that SiC or Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 is mixed with an electrically conductive compound and subjected to hot press sintering to eliminate the problems or defects mentioned above. The hot press sintering method, however, makes it possible to densify sintered bodies. The problem with such a method is that, since a great amount of energy is required for production, production costs are high.
As described in Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid Open) No. 60-44990, an electrically conductive ceramic enveloped with an electrically insulating ceramic is sintered by hot pressing. A great amount of energy is required. Further, the hot pressing makes it impossible to mold and sinter products having a complicated shape. Generally, to integrate and sinter two or more ceramics having electric resistances which differ from one another, their coefficients of thermal expansion must be adjusted. Hot pressing, however, is carried out at such high temperatures that a small difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion makes it easy for cracks to form.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 60-60983 discloses a process in which an electrically conductive material is mixed with Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 particles. The mixture is sintered by pressureless sintering. In this process, a sintering aid is used and hence softening or deformation takes place inconveniently at high temperatures. Further, a volume shrinkage of about 40 to 60% is brought about on sintering to induce deformation of sintered bodies. On the other hand, the sintering of the conductive material and Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 particles in the absence of any sintering aid do not improve the density of the sintered bodies and, therefore, the specific resistance of the bodies is inconveniently high. Thus, the electrically conductive product according to this Patent KOKAI has unsatisfactory performance.
The Japanese Patent KOKAI references above do not take any account of shrinkage of molded bodies on sintering. Therefore, shrinkage is brought about in these references.
Generally, SiC, Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 or the like are known as engineering ceramics suitable for a structural material for engines or turbines. These ceramics are excellent in heat resistance, and they are sintered by pressureless sintering, pressure sintering or reaction sintering. With the pressureless sintering and pressure sintering, a rate of dimensional change before and after sintering is 15 to 20%. Thus, these sintering techniques provide deformation and poor accuracy of dimension. On the other hand, it is known that the reaction sintering technique provides a lower rate of dimensional change than that of the other sintering techniques. Nevertheless, the rate is as high as about 1 to 1.5%, as shown in Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 58-140375.
As a material having a low rate of dimensional change, a bonded Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 product has been used as a refractory material. Such material has a mechanical strength of only about 50 MN/m2, as shown in Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 58-88169, and is not suitable as a structural material.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 61-201662, which has been filed by the present applicant, discloses that a fully satisfactory rate of dimensional change on sintering can be obtained, but a body having a complicated shape is not obtained due to poor flowability of starting mixture. Further, the resultant sintered body has an insufficient mechanical strength.
Some of the reasons for the lack of popularity of engineering ceramics are that the rate of dimensional change on sintering is high and sintered bodies are hardly workable due to their high hardness and brittleness. There has never been a practical process for producing a ceramic material having a high strength, low rate of dimensional change and high accuracy of dimension.
On the other hand, ceramic material has been used as a sliding material for sealing because it has an excellent resistance to thermal shock.
Generally, the working of a machine is always accompanied with sliding. Reduction of friction and wear will induce energy savings and will increase the life of a sliding material. For example, a floating seal comprising O-ring 4 and sealing elements 5 and 6 as shown in FIG. 17, has been used as a sealing means for cars or construction machines. In this means, one of these sealing elements is fixed, and the other is rotated in contact with the fixed element at the sliding surface 7 thereof and set through a lubricant 8 in a floating state with respect to an axis 9, thereby keeping the sealing property of time means. Therefore, this means is most suitable for sealing or protecting from earth and sand. However, since it is made of a cast iron material, this floating seal performs poorly with respect to both heat resistance and wear resistance. Another sealing means exists wherein one of the sealing elements 10 is made of Cr cast iron and the other 11 is made by injection molding. This sealing means also has the same defect as mentioned above.
On the other hand, a ceramic-made sliding means has recently been introduced. Typical examples of the ceramics used for the sliding means include SiC, Si.sub.3 N.sub.4, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 or ZrO.sub.2. Practically, it is required that the sliding material have the following properties (see "Kogyo Zairyo", Vol. 31, No. 12, pp. 139-146, particularly 140):
(1) a high hardness and an excellent resistance to wearness and seizing:
(2) a good affinity to a sliding partner (a low coefficient of friction and a small amount of the partner worn):
(3) a good corrosion resistance;
(4) a high strength, toughness and resistance to thermal shock;
(5) a small amount of deformation by stress and/or heat at sliding surfaces to keep a good lubrication state on the sliding surfaces (i.e., a high Young's modulus and a small coefficient of thermal expansion);
(6) a high thermal conductivity (The increase of the coefficient of friction and thermal deformation on the sliding surfaces are prevented by increasing the resistance to thermal shock and inhibiting the accumulation of frictional heat.); and
(7) a low specific gravity (centrifugal stress is reduced).
These required properties are not all satisfied by known materials. For example, a metallic material is questionable with respect to resistance to seizing. Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 itself has a low resistance to thermal shock, and since it has a high coefficient of thermal expansion, it is easily deformed by heat on the sliding surfaces thereof. ZrO.sub.2 itself also has a low resistance to thermal shock and a high coefficient of thermal expansion. Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 itself has a low thermal conductivity. SiC alone has a high hardness and high thermal conductivity but has a poor resistance to thermal shock. A sliding material having both excellent wear and corrosion resistance, as well as conspicuously improved resistance to thermal shock, has been demanded by the industry.
Among these sliding materials, SiC is widely used in a sintered form. For example, Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 61-163174 discloses "a sliding material comprising an SiC sintered porous body having an excellent sliding property under wet conditions". Also, Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 55-100421 discloses "a sliding means comprising a fixed part and rotating part, any one of the parts being made of Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 and the other made of SIC".
However, none of these Japanese Patent KOKAI references direct any attention to thermal shock resistance and one-side contact.
Thus, the prior art materials have no combination of good wear resistance and thermal shock resistance. Further, prior art materials have drawbacks such as cracks that are generated due to a rapid change of temperatures. Finally, the prior art materials can be worn.